


Searching

by Knife_Consumer



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Hehee masquerade partyyy, M/M, lard nar is kind of an ass in this ngl, ummm idk what else to tag hhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knife_Consumer/pseuds/Knife_Consumer
Summary: Red brought tickets to a masquerade ball without telling Purple, thinking it'd be a sweet suprise.It would've been, if Purple didn't have to spend so much time looking for him.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Searching

"Finally. Irk..."   
Purple groaned and dusted himself off, his suit having been wrinkled and his mask knocked askew after he had been mobbed by reporter Irkens.

All had been scampering around his feet, purposely trying to trip him up so that he'd be forced to stop and talk to them.   
The questions they asked were all the same. And it was very irritating.  
Once one of them was done speaking, another would follow it up with the same garbage.  
"Tallest Purple, what is your business on this planet? It has nothing to do with Impending Doom Two."  
"Why are you dressed like that? Shouldn't you be wearing your uniform?"  
"Are you now planning to conquer planet Faux?"  
On, and on they chattered. Over, and over, and over again. 

But the most annoying question of all, the one that made Purple snap and screech at them to leave:  
"Where is Tallest Red? Don't you two always travel together?"

Hell if he knew!  
That's the reason he went to this cesspool of a planet in the first place!

When he had woke up that morning, he had expected the usual. For him and Red to be wrapped up in the same blanket, snug and warm; they would share sweet endearments and soft kisses in the early morning, long before anyone could reprimand them for breaking standard Irken behavior protocol.  
But not today.   
When Purple woke up, he was holding nothing. Red's side of the bed was cold, the only trace that he'd even been there was a stupid note stuck on his pillow:

'Dearest Purple, 

I am very sorry I could not be here with you this morning, as I have made a reservation for tickets to the masquerade ball on planet Faux.   
It takes place a little later today, starts at 3:00 pm. I've already left to sign a temporary treaty with the Fauxians so there is no panic at our arrival.  
Call me if you don't want to go, I can pass our tickets off to someone else. But I do hope you can make it, I've got a suprise for you. ♡  
P.S. I put your ticket on the back of this note. Love you!  
OH and don't put anyone down or be bossy, the people here don't care about your status, the only people they listen to authority-wise is whoever's hosting the party. They'll kick us out if we're rude.

\--Lots of love, Red.'

Yeah, because it was soooo romantic to leave Purple all alone in the bed, freezing to death without telling him anything beforehand.  
Purple hated suprises.  
And it was a miracle he'd even found said ball in the first place. The entire planet was constantly holding parties. Coustume parties, raves, birthday parties, Christmas... whatever that was supposed to be- parties. So many celebrations for so many pointless things.   
Fauxians were so irresponsible, so carefree.   
Purple hated them just as much- if not, a little bit more than he hated suprises.  
He didn't owe them respect because they never earned it. But sadly, he'd have to be semi-polite. Red had gone out of his way to do this for him, (even though he'd never asked for it and wished he was back on the massive) so the least he could do would be to make sure he didn't get them in trouble.

Red was so much more... sappy and clíche. Not that it was a bad thing, it was the opposite, really. He had just realized it was true.

Checking his appearance one last time, Purple prepared himself for what was to come. The second he finished walking up the steps, the moment he knocked on those double doors...   
Calm down.   
He shouldn't worry about this. All of the reporters were gone, and the paparazzi, if they even found him, wouldn't have much to gossip about. But... if they were really here, he couldn't be as sweet with Red...  
No,no. He shouldn't worry about things like that. Not now.  
Nothing was going to get in the way of him and Red enjoying themselves, he'd make sure of it.

And if anything did get out to the public... he could just deal with that later. Besides, the Control Brains knew that they were together. And even though they were opposed to it, they knew they couldn't get rid of Red and Purple. If they did, there wouldn't be any new tallests any time soon.  
So they'd have no choice but to back the two up, otherwise the empire would fall to ruin in no time.

As his hand reached for the door, Purple stopped. Clicking his prosthetic thumbs and letting an anxious smile cross his face. This will be fine, nothing bad will happen... right?   
Yes, he would be fine. He was totally sure this time. No need to put things off. Red was waiting for him.

Knock, knock, knock.

Okay..... maybe that wasn't loud enough.

Knock, knock, knock, knock.

Was he just supposed to pull the doors open? Or...  
No, those were locked.  
So what....  
Was he here too early?   
No, it was 3:07 pm.

Knock, kno-  
And then, without warning, the doors flew open with a bang.  
"Why, good evening..."  
A small, centipede-like alien looked up at Purple.  
"Ah, one of the Irken rulers, we were expecting you... I trust you have your ticket?"

Still a bit frazzled, Purple took a moment to pat his coat pockets, before pulling out a small slip.  
"Here."

They took a moment to verify his ticket, before a soft chorus of scuttling feet could be heard as they moved to the side.  
"We do hope you enjoy your night, sir."

"Mmhmm."  
Purple made a effort to lightly shove the shorter out of spite. They didn't get his respect, and he'd make it known. Just had to be discrete about it. Don't want to get kicked out before the fun even starts.

The ballroom glowed a pleasant orange. The chandelier overhead held globes of solidified honey, so generously provided by local beelians. The centers hollowed out and filled with luminous crystals, so many that the entire room was bright; not a single dark corner to be seen.

Purple would never admit it aloud, but these Fauxians sure knew what they were doing when it came to interior design.

Not too far ahead was a crowd.  
A very, very large crowd.  
With Purple's luck, it was going to take the whole afternoon to even find Red.

Why, again, did Red think this was a good idea?

Trying his best to meld into the crowd, Purple stepped in time to the feint music pouring out of the speakers overhead. A majority was shorter than him, it was a miracle he hadn't accidentally stomped on anyone. But amongst all of this, a few taller suitors approched him, asking for a dance. Some of which were dangerously close to his own hight. Of course, all of them were denied of their requests.

This was taking too long. It was troublesome enough to step around couples that were oblivious to their surroundings, but it was even more annoying to politely turn people down.

"Excuse me. Oh, pardon me. No, I can't. Sorry."  
He hated this. So, so much.  
He hated being nice to strangers.  
They should be happy enough to even get an opportunity like this. To be so informal around a figure as important as a tallest.  
That should be enough on it's own. These low lifes wern't anywhere near deserving of a dance with him.

So, so awful. And-- wait, was that what he thought it was?  
Purple was near the middle of the crowd now, and all the way to the left was a buffet table, with almost no one standing around it. His eyes caught on a certain sweet.  
Doughnuts, perfect. That's what he needed.  
It wouldn't hurt to take a little detour. He'd just grab... three, maybe four, and then go back to looking for Red.   
After all, he had been searching for a gruelling six minutes. This was a well deserved treat.

In the short time he'd been searching, Purple had grown accustomed to the melody, and it was much easier to follow people's movements. A small bit of pride swelled in his chest once he realized this. He'd never thought himself a good dancer, but here he was, seamlessly weaving his way through.  
Said pride shriveled up once he nearly tripped on someone.

"Hey! Watch it!" He whined and steadied himself.

"Who... oh. It's you. Of course you two would be here."  
Wait... that voice... no, it couldn't be...  
Looking down, Purple's confusion quickly melted into anger. Lowering his voice as to not drag attention to himself, he hissed:   
"What are you doing here, half-pint?"

"I could ask you the same thing."  
Lard Nar stared back at him from behind a ornate mask, horns shuddering out a weak threat.

"I'm here for personal reasons, nothing of the likes you would be able to understand."

"I take it you don't want me knowing because it'd damage your reputation, then?"  
He couldn't let him find out about this little 'date' with Red. If he did... that'd be a horribly annoying inconvenience.

"No, you're wrong."  
That little runt.  
Lard Nar was trying to trick him, rile him up so he'd tell the truth.  
He wouldn't fall for that again. Not after what happened last time with the whole weapon production fiasco.

"Hm. Intresting... yes, that is intresting... well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to let you know why I'm here. You see, I recently liberated the Snaivies, you know, one of the races you enslaved and forced to make clothing?"  
Wait, when had he done that? Why did Purple not hear of this?  
"I brought them here to celebrate, and you will not get in the way, understand?"

Oh, the nerve! Why he oughtta-  
"Hmph!"

"Do you understand?"

"I do, but Red's gonna hear about this."

"Speaking of which, where is he?"

Purple answered with a bit more bite than usual.  
"I don't know, still looking for him."  
It was none of his fucking business, why should he care?   
That insufferable brat.  
Why, if he weren't at this stupid ball right now he'd-

Wait.

He had an idea.  
But was it really worth it? It wouldn't hurt...

"I propose... a temporary truce."

Lard Nar cocked a brow, one of his horns immatating the movement.  
"And what does this entail?"

"I will allow the Snaivies to remain liberated, IF. If you leave Red and I alone for the rest of the afternoon."

"So there's something between you two?"

"Doesn't matter. Whole empire already knows. Anything you do will be incredibly minor. Truce?"  
Purple stuck out a hand, ready to slap the little fiend if he declined.

After a long scilence, Lard Nar stood on his tippy toes shook with the taller.  
"Truce."

"Good." Purple pulled out a handkerchief and wiped at where Lard Nar had grabbed.  
"Now don't ever touch me again."

"Yeah, whatever..."  
And with that, the shorter disappeared into the sea of other aliens.

What was he doing again... oh, right. Doughnuts.

The short walk to the table was mundane, and once he'd gotten there, he was disappointed to discover the doughnuts weren't as good as they looked.  
Still, he was a little bit hungry. Even though they definantly weren't the best, food was food.

Shoving a few in his mouth, he started eyeing a few of the other pastries that were available. Along with grabbing a cup for a drink from the punch bowl.  
Though, while he was doing all of this rather calmly, he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

Probably just Lard Nar.

Thinking this eased him a bit. Grabbing the ladle, he poured himself a drink.  
That little... thing. Was more bark than bite.  
Besides, they'd agreed to not bother eachother.

Taking a few sips, he decided that none of the other foods intrested him all that much. At least not the sweet stuff.  
Some cheese would be nice... just a little bit. Don't want Red to find him hugging the walls and lumbering around like an idiot.

Just as he was starting to figure out what he wanted from their very minuscule options, he saw a flash of a brilliant scarlet out of the corner of his eye. 

Was that?!...

But when he turned to look, there was no one.

Only strangers in the distance.

His heart sank a bit. Of course it wasn't Red.

He looked at the cheese with a little less intrest now, his expression having fallen into a light pout.  
...Those doughnuts were more filling than they seemed.   
Walking away from the table, Purple set of to continue his search.  
When would he find Red?  
He didn't like being apart from him one bit. Not when they were smeets. Not now. Not ever.

He felt... out of place. He stood out. He was too tall. Too well-known.  
He couldn't be seen on his own.   
He couldn't stand out on his own.  
He needed someone just like him. To stand at his side.

Where was he?...  
Why couldn't he find him? He was just as eye-catching as Purple was. 

Unless... he was trying to hide himself...

Did... 

Did he not want Purple to find him?...

He didn't notice when he had retreated to a pillar, slumped over in it's shadow.  
He hadn't noticed the soft clicking of dress shoes against tile floor, either. Not until they had stopped right infront of him.

Whoever it was, he just wished they'd leave him be. He wanted to be alone right now... maybe curl into a little ball and crumble into a sad pile of dust. That sounded nice...  
"Go away... I'm fine..."

"Purple, dear..."

Red?...

Glancing up, Purple was met with a deep scarlet pair of pants, and straining his neck, looking as far up as he could, there was...

"RED!"

Purple lunged at the other, sending them stubling into the nearest wall.  
"Woah hey calm-- dowN-"  
Red wheezed as Purple squeezed him into a vice. Yep, there was a broken rib, nothing the pak couldn't fix.

"Why?-Where?? Wnhh!-" He couldn't form a scentence, all questions became jumbled up and all he could do was babble excitedly.   
He was here! He was here!  
Although Red found this cute, he felt as though he was being crushed to death.

"PurpLe..."  
Red gave him a few firm pats on the back. His happy giggling only continued and his grip grew tighter, if that was even possible at this point.  
"PUR--Ple- pLeahh-"

A few more seconds and the laughter stopped. The hug ended, Purple being the one to pull back.  
He looked... upset.  
Why? He was just so happy a few seconds ago...

"Where... were you I-"  
Red winced at how betrayed the other sounded.  
"I... I looked everywhere for you and!- Nowhere! You- It's like you didn't want me to find you..."

"Purple... I... I didn't mean for you to feel like that I just-"

"Where were you? Why-"

"Let me explain. Please... I- I thought it would be fun for us to play a little game of hide and seek. Like we did when we were in academy... heh, I guess I should've told you beforehand, huh?"  
Purple looked at him, expecting more of a reason as to why he did such a thing. The hurt still evident on his features.

"I thought you didn't want to spend time with me. Like- like this was some kind of joke."

"Pur, no! Of course not! I'd never!"

"I know, but... I felt so alone. And out of place. I... hahah, I hate dancing. I suppose I should've told you that before."

"Oh, I knew that."

"You what?"  
Purple stared at him, unamused with the warm smile that crossed his face. That bastard.

"I knew." Red laughed, warm and soothing. Purple wanted to punch him.  
"I wanted to change that."

"...What?" His anger turned to confusion and Red's smile grew wider. The glow of the chandelier glinting off his teeth.

"What I'm saying is..."  
He reached out to Purple. A gesture that wasn't anything new. Back when they were smeets, in the academy, as elites, at inauguration... they'd reached out to eachother. Held the other's hand.  
His smile softened.  
"May I have this dance?"

The melody had changed long ago, when exactly, Purple wasn't sure. It didn't matter though. Nothing mattered except for the offer at hand.  
Reluctantly, he laced Red's fingers with is own.  
"Of course..."

They walked out to the center of the room. The very center. Not to the sides, not hiding among the crowd.  
Right under the chandelier, they stood. Waiting for a good part of the song to start off to.

"Uh, just a warning," Purple started, "I have... absolutely no idea what I'm doing."

"Oh, don't worry." Red chuckled. "I don't either."

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmhm hope you enjoyed my brain puke hmmhmm. Idk what else to say i just really feel like i should say something um,,, this was pretty fun to write.


End file.
